Twisted Fate
by RoseDesiree
Summary: Harry finds out just how much Dumbledore has controlled his life. Now he will Take it back into his hands. AU, OOC, Dark Harry!,Minor Slash. Full warnings inside
1. Prolouge

So this plot bunny came up and bit me on the ass when me and my best friend were being the weirdos that we are.

**Notes:**

when you read _Italic_ sentences or paragraphs that person is thinking, in no way are they speaking out loud.

When you read **Bold** sentences or paragraphs Harry is speaking Parseltongue, which should happen later. ^_^

**Warnings:**

This is a Harry/Hermione story. Dark Harry!

Slash! Means some guy on guy (not Harry).

Bad language, sex, and VERY GRAPHIC death scenes.

OOC (VERY OOC, I mean just look at the first warning).

**Disclaimer:** We in no way, shape, or form are writing this for the make of money and all recognizable characters belong to J..

We hope you like our story!

**Twisted Fate**

Prologue

_What's going on? Where am I? Kingsley...Where did he go? He was right next to me and now he is gone. I hope he is alright. I have to finish this mission, it sounded so important to Dumbledore that we locate this Death Eater hide out. _

Flashback

Dumbledore called the boy into the room and whispered, " I have found out from Snape that Voldemort has a good feeling to where the Order's hide out is, so he has placed some of his Death Eater somewhere close. I would like you and Kingsley to go out and see if you can locate the Death Eater hide out, and I want you to bring back the locate so we can send in some of the Order and get rid of them. If they find the Order then Voldemort would want us destroyed."

The boy looked at Dumbledore shocked, " Well why do you want ME to go? Shouldn't the others know about this? I mean if there are Death Eaters around should you send Moody with Kingsley or anyone but me?"

" No" Dumbledore said, " You are perfect for this mission. Think of it as your first important mission for the Order. This is like you initiation into the Order and as a rule people who are not in the Order are not allowed to know of the missions we do."

" Sweet. So if I complete this with Kingsley I will fully be a part of the Order and what do you mean I can't tell the others?" the boy asked slightly disappointed.

" If you do this then you will be in the Order and no one but you, Kingsley, Snape and I should know about this mission. Everything could be ruined if other people find out. Think about it what if someone finds out and accidentally speaks of it in public...you know Voldemort would hear and get his Death Eaters out of there before we have a chance to get them."

He looked at Dumbledore and was convinced, " Okay. When do we leave?"

"In about 10 minutes."

End Flashback

_I need to keep moving. I have this feeling I am very close to the Death Eater camp._ He tried to get up and move. He wasn't quite sure when he stopped for a rest or when Kingsley left, but he knew he had to continue looking. Maybe it was Kingsley's idea to stop and rest, but he wasn't sure. The biy tried to get up, and that was when he finally noticed the itching around his waist. He looked down and saw that he was tied to the tree he had been siting against. Not only was his waist tied down but his feet were tied together as well.

" What the..."

"So you are finally awake," said a male voice from somewhere within the tress.

_SHIT! "_ Whose there? Come out and let me see who tied me up? What have you done with my friend?" he demanded, though he was in no place to demand anything. He knew that he should be trying to convince the man to let him go by playing the "I am just a kid" card, but somehow he knew that it wasn't going to work with this man. The feeling of pure evil was emanating off of the mysterious man.

" Your friend is right here, " the mysterious man said, "Accio body."

From the trees a body came flying towards the boy; it landed about five feet from his feet. When he looked at Kingsley's body he saw that his eyes were open, but there was no life in them. This man had snuck up on them while they rested and when Kingsley tried to defend them the man killed him. _Why did he leave me though? He had the prefect time to kill me while I slept...hell even when I started to wake up. I was so confused, I just sat there for a while thinking. What is his purpose to keeping me alive for so long?_

" How could you?" Who the fuck are you? Why did you keep alive? You could have already killed me," he said.

The man stepped out and reveled himself to the boy and said, " I am Signore dei Serpenti, a Death Eater and a close personal friend to Voldemort. He heard that some of the Order members were walking around the woods looking for a Death Eater camp. And to answer your question to why I kept you alive, it is quiet simple really it is what I do...I do not need a reason to do any of this. Being a Death Eater is reason enough...I do not have to explain myself to the likes of you, Ron Weasley."

Chapter One Coming SOON! ^_^

A/N: okay so Signore dei Serpenti means Lord of Snakes. A dedication to the first person who can guess who the Death Eater is. Also please review. Reviews will have us work faster. ^.^

Till next time c ya.

~.~ Rose and Desiree ~.~


	2. Chapter One

Warnings: This is a Harry/Hermione story. Dark Harry! SLASH! Means some guy on guy (not Harry)... Bad Language, sex, and VERY GRAPHIC death scenes

Disclaimer: We in no way, shape, or form, are writing this is make money and all recognizable characters belong to J.K Rowling.

Chapter One

Snape was sitting in a dark corner waiting for Harry to walk past him so that they could talk. He didn't know why but he had this feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to tell Potter, who became Harry when he started to fall in love with, and shag his best friend, about the mission that said best friend had just went on. He looked up to scan the hall again when he saw Harry coming towards his room which was passed the corner that Snape was hiding in. He cast the disillusionment charm on himself and followed Harry to his room. Once in there he let Harry know he was there by using the secret whistle that they developed together.

Having heard the whistle Harry put up a few extra wards around his room so that no one could tell that Severus was there with him since most people thought that Harry was with Ginny. But Harry was just pretending to be with Ginny now since he found out that she had been slipping him a love potion since before they got together. Harry never drank or ate anything that Ginny gave him now. It was Hermione who found out that Ginny had been slipping him the love potion.

_Hermione found out when she walked in on Ginny hiding the potions and as Ginny explained it to her, "Oh Hermione, how else would Harry and I be dating? I have liked Harry every since I first saw him that day my mother helped him get to the platform so he could ride the train to Hogwarts. I mean right before Ron got on the train I whispered in his ear that he should get to know Harry...and now look at what has happened Ron and Harry are best friends. It is all because of me and since Ron and him grew so close I knew that it was only a matter of time before Harry would start to spend summers with us and it was just a matter of time before I could get some love potion for myself. Which come to think of it, I should probably go and thank the people I bought it from…If only Fred and George knew they were helping me get Harry; they would probably be so mad at me for breaking their trust and using it on Harry, but I don't care I only use it in small doses so he can still think and do normal things but while he is doing all the normal things he just happens to think of me every once in a while."_

_ Hermione knew that the only reason she was finding all of this out was because Ginny thought they were best friends and that Hermione would never tell me but she was wrong. Hermione came and told me as soon as Ginny let her go. Now Hermione does not speak to Ginny as much and she spends most of her time with me. We clean the house together, talk about school, and sometimes speak about Ron though not very much since Hermione was still upset by finding out that Snape had been giving Ron "tutoring lessons" in potions. It was at the end of their 6__th__ year that Ron told us that he and Snape had been together since Christmas. It was now the end of July and I am used to the thought of my best friend being gay and I'm glad Ron didn't try and hook up with me, I don't go that way I like girls...a lot._

Harry got lost in his thoughts for awhile and didn't say anything as he sat there thinking of the last two weeks, going over the whole Ginny situation and thinking about everything he was told she had said, and of how he was going to be 17 at the stroke of midnight. He continued thinking until Snape said, "Harry, are you okay? Did you hear anything I just said to you?"

"Huh? What? I'm sorry I was thinking. Now what did you say?"

"I said that I am worried about Ron. I have this feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I told Dumbledore that Voldemort was setting up a trap in a building that is located in the woods near the school. He got this weird twinkle in his eyes and went off to do something. About five minutes later I found Ron getting ready to leave with Kingsley. All Ron said was that he was going to take care of the hide out for us. I didn't say anything for I was very confused, but now I am worried. I normally wouldn't have let him go in the first place, but I didn't know what he was talking about. Now I fear that Dumbledore has sent Ron and Kingsley off to the very trap I told him about, for I had told him nothing of a hide out and I am the only one risking my life to get valuable Death Eater information for the Order so I would know whether or not there is a hide out located somewhere, I am one of Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters. I think Dumbledore is hoping that you will go off and try to save Ron and in the process get killed."

"I had my suspensions about Dumbledore shortly after I got done with my 5th year at Hogwarts but they mostly went away during 6th year when he started to talk to me again about what was going on. He is like a grandfather to me, but if he is trying to get me and my best friends killed then I am done with him and with the Order. We have to go and save Ron. Be ready to leave in five minutes and tell no one where you are going or better yet tell them Dumbledore is sending you somewhere if they ask. Wait for me at the front door. There is no way I will be getting out of here without someone stopping me so I will be under my Cloak of Invisibility. You will hear our secret whistle once I am next to you, that will be your sign that you can leave and I will follow you out the door. Once outside I will grab your arm and you will apparate us to the woods you were telling Dumbledore about, I will take the Cloak off when we are there. Now I have to go and speak to someone before we leave. She will not know where we are going or anything," and with that Harry picked something up off a table and walked out the door.

He walked three doors down the hallway to his other best friend's room, Hermione. He knocked on her door and waited for her to let him in. Harry entered the room and gave her a piece of parchment in his hand. Hermione looked at the paper and then back up to Harry with confusion on her face.

"What can I possible need more parchment for Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It is a two way parchment. I have the other one with me. Snape and I have to leave to go on a dangerous mission and I want you to know that I am safe. Do not show this parchment to anyone. Understand Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry I understand. But please be careful. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt." Harry gave Hermione a hug and then a farewell kiss on the cheek. Harry then walked back to his room and grabbed the Cloak. Harry slipped underneath it and headed down stairs to the front door. There he waited for a few minutes until Snape appeared. Harry used their secret whistle to signal he was already there. Quietly Snape whispered, "You are completely ready?"

Harry looked around to make sure no one was there and then replied, "Yes. Let's go."

Snape nodded and opened the door. He hesitated for a few seconds to make sure Harry got out. Once he stepped through the door he felt Harry lay his hand on his arm and with that Snape apparated the two of them out into the night. The hunt for Ron had begun.

OKAY, this is chapter one! We hoped you liked it. ^_^

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get put up. It would have been up sooner but we re-read this chapter and found like a billion things wrong with it so we had to fix them. REVIEW US! Also Signore dei Serpenti will be reveled in the next chapter, :o , so this is the last time you all can guess on who you think he is. Remember a dedication to the first person who can guess who the Death Eater is. xD

Well till next time c ya.

~.~ Rose and Desiree ~.~


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note

I know that we, or well just me now, have left you hanging with this story. So to give you guys an update Desiree and I are no longer friends and she wants nothing to do with this now. Personal issues aside I have not abandoned this story and hope to have a chapter updated for you guys tonight.I am so sorry for the delays and still hope that you guys can enjoy this story still. Just as a side note I need a beta for my stories (both this one and the ones on my other account) so if one of you guys would be interested please let me know. Thank you guys so much!

Happy Days to all

Rose


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own in any shape or form these characters. They all belong to JK Rowling. I just borrow them for my own twisted amusement.

A/N: I know I promised that I would try to have this chapter up several days ago, but my internet went out a couple of days ago and I just got it fixed. So on to the story!

Chapter 2

Harry and Severus ended up about 30 feet away from where Ron was being held captive. They had apparated in at the homing beacon that Severus made Ron keep on him at all times. Within 3 seconds of landing they got into a fighting stance wands held at the ready to take on any threat that may have appeared. When the area was declared clear by them both after numerous spells where sent out to make sure there was no ambush planned, they pushed on to where the Death Eater camp was located. When they were about 30 yards away they heard voices and slowly made their way forward. What they saw made them both sick, Ron was tied up to a tree with a single Death Eater standing next to him. Voldemort was suspiciously absent from the gathering. The rest where standing in their half circle formations, waiting for something it seemed. Though Harry knew they were waiting on him to come in charging to save the day like he always did. Time to apply a little of his slytherin cunning.

"Alright Severus here is what we do. They most likely have wards set up to let them know as soon as we get in the area. So we will send down magic from up here. We need to seem like as many people as possible to confuse them. You take the north ridge and I will head to the south side to get as close to Ron as possible. When I grab him I want you to make it seem like everyone apperated away. You are to wait and then go down and start to check on everyone, make it seem like the idea was just brought up and you had no time to warn them".

Severus nodded and made his way over to the north ridge to get into position. Harry made his way as close to Ron as possible and then gave Severus the signal. A valley of spells flew down on the unsuspecting Death Eaters making them scatter. The single Death Eater standing closes to Ron did not run. He just started casting spell after spell up at the ridge. He was so busy paying attention to the attack on their position that he almost didn't feel the magical signature coming ever closer to him. He turned and put up a shield quickly. Everyone stopped and stared as the 2 men dueled each other. Harry did a mixture of offense and defense while the Death Eater attacked him.

"Who are you?" Yelled Harry over the din their spells were making.

The man smiled. "I am Signore dei Serpenti, formally known as Lord Voldemort. I was given my new name after I had completed certain trials to finally defeat you Potter. But first lets see what your little friend thinks."

He turned around to Ron after throwing a binding spell at Harry. He took off his Death Eater's mask and smirked cruelly down at him. With a simple wave of his wand, Ron was hit with the killing curse and the light left his eyes.

"NO!" came the twin yells of despair. Harry broke free of his bonds and stood tall, staring Voldemort down. He took out his wand and without even waving it had Voldemort bound and gagged in the middle of a runic circle that had appeared.

"This is for Ron. Dilectione mea conburet anima vestra!*" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. With a scream of pain and fear Lord Voldemort left this realm never to return. With anger in his eyes, Harry looked for Severus, knowing that he too was suffering from this. When he found him, Severus was a mess. Tears ran down his face and dripped off his chin. Harry ran over and looked Severus in the eye.

"It is time Severus. You are to go and grab the others and let them know what happened. I will be here cleaning out the trash and making sure our friends are okay. Go swiftly my friend and now second in command." and with that Harry stood to make his way over to the platinum blonde hair that belonged to only one family. Severus stood and made his way over to Ron's body. Kneeling down, he closed Ron's eyes and gave his cheek a gently kiss. Then, in a swirl of black robes, Severus Tobias Snape left to do as his Lord had ask him too. He could fall apart later.

Severus apparated back to the safe house and quietly made his way up to The Room. This was where the others Harry talked about were waiting. Sirius, who lived through the Department Mysterious battle, warded the room so not no one but those that Harry trusted could enter the room. Everyone but Hermione was in the room when Severus came in. Aruther, Bill, Charlie and the twins were sitting, tense around the table with troubled faces. Hope came in their eyes when they all noticed Severus standing in the door way. When a tear slipped down his face and he shook his head they all bowed their heads and started to cry. When they got a hold of their selves they all looked at Severus to get the new orders from their Lord. Severus cleared his throat and wiped his eyes.

"Due to what happened today, Lord Harry has excelled his planes. Voldemort has been killed and unfortunately so was Ron. Our Lord is currently binding those who have pledged their serves to him and taking the rest to the Ministry. Ron will be remembered as a hero and Lord Harry's place will be cemented as the Man-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Molly and Ginny will not know about Ron till it is announced. You are to help Lord Harry to bring down Dumbledore". With that Severus went down the hall to Hermione's room.

He knocked on Hermione's door and walked in. She looked up and stared at Severus. She had been sitting on the bed reading a book before he had came into her room. She had the 2 way parchment laying on the table next to a bottle of ink. Her face was contorted in confusion since Harry didn't walk in right behind him. Severus sat down cross from her and took a deep breath.

"There is a lot you do not know as of yet.


End file.
